


Can't Help Falling in Love With You

by MindscapeWish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill loves doting on Dipper, Billdip Festival, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindscapeWish/pseuds/MindscapeWish
Summary: Bill is positive that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Dipper.





	Can't Help Falling in Love With You

 

It was today.

Today was the big day.

Bill Cipher was finally going to propose to Dipper Pines.

He’s known for so long that he was going to marry Dipper, ever since that _one moment._

_*******_

_“You’re adorable,” Bill laughed, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s throat and giving the skin there a soft kiss. He felt the vibrations of an annoyed groan._

_“No I’m not!” Dipper protested, even though he was latched onto the blond like a koala. He did_ not _radiate cuteness. He was manly, even if his voice still cracked like a teenager’s sometimes._

_The couple was on the couch that evening, relaxed and worn out from the day. Dipper had a long day of college to repair from and Bill had a tiring work day. Their reasons were worth it, but it didn’t take away the fact that they were drained. Now, a time of reprieve and relaxation was needed._

_Dipper wrapped his legs around Bill’s waist, arms following suit around his body._

_Bill snorted, pulling away from Dipper’s neck and laying them down on their sides. They adjusted positions accordingly, a leg being tossed over Bill’s hip. “Well, you are to me. Suck it up, buttercup.”_

_Dipper laughed, hardly able to believe that he heard Bill, of all people, using that phrase. He_ was _unpredictable though. He supposed he should’ve seen it coming. “Fine. Only if you agree that you’re cute too.”_

_“Me? Cute?” Bill rose a brow skeptically. “Not one of the many descriptors I would use.” Annoying and cynical were fitting._

_“Uh uh!” Dipper scolded, raising a hand to poke Bill in the chest. “You have to say you’re cute if you want me agreeing.”_

_Bill glowered playfully. “Fine.” If he had to make a fool out of himself to get Dipper to admit he was adorable, then he’d give in. “...I’m cute.”_

_“There we go!” Dipper laughed triumphantly, wrapping his arms around Bill’s neck. He pressed his lips to the blond’s happily, joy thrumming in his veins. He never thought he’d hear Bill say something as ‘fluffy’ as that. “Then I’m cute too.”_

_Bill pressed back into the kiss, sighing out quietly. Dipper had him wrapped around his finger so tightly that it was astounding. He never wanted that to change._

_Dipper pulled away just enough to grab the blanket draped on the couch and lay it over them. He turned, pressing his back against Bill’s chest and grabbed the remote. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have an appointment with ghosts.” He flipped the TV to Ghost Adventurers and settled in, warm and loved._

_“You always have one,” Bill replied, kissing Dipper’s nape. He dare say that Dipper was a bit obsessed with it. It had turned into a winding down period whenever they flipped it on, though. He couldn’t entirely scorn it._

_Throughout the show, he traded fluttery, chaste kisses with his boyfriend and giggled. (No, laughed, not giggled. Dipper was manly, he_ never _giggled.) By the end of the second episode that night, he was shooting out theories and adorations at the speed of light, eyes twinkling up at Bill with wonder. Absolute excitement._

_“This is proof that the supernatural is more ordinary than previously thought of! Gravity Falls is a weirdness hotspot, so naturally weird things are going to happen all the time, but look at this - in Massachusetts! The exact opposite coast! Can you-”_

_In that moment, Bill knew. He knew he was spending the rest of his life with Dipper._

_******_

Bill was going to make this the most beautiful, memorable Valentine’s Day ever, even if it killed him. The decision was so definite in his head that he woke up early.

He couldn’t help but gaze over Dipper’s sleeping form while he slept in his arms, the brunet’s bare back pressed against Bill’s chest. The curtains were closed, leaving lines of morning light cast across their forms in the bed.

Dipper always looked so peaceful when he slept. His curly hair all messed up in the cutest way possible from bed head, body curled up into a ball against Bill. His soft, pink lips parted just enough to breathe with just a barely audible snore there. Dipper was always snuggling into Bill, even if it was a hot summer night.

Bill’s staring - no, it wasn’t staring, _admiring_ \- was interrupted as Dipper stirred. The blond smiled, relaxing into the pillows and curling around his lover.

“Good morning, honey,” he murmured softly while Dipper came to. Those beautiful brown eyes drooped in drowsiness, but the smile was just as entrancing.

“Morning, Bill,” Dipper mumbled back, sighing and turning over to press his face into said person’s chest. He didn’t want to wake just yet, warm and comfy in his boyfriend’s embrace. Nothing could hurt him, touch him, he was safe.

Bill chuckled as Dipper burrowed back in, arm pulling him closer. “Still tired?”

Dipper wordlessly nodded, slipping his leg between Bill’s and settling down.

Bill hummed and nuzzled down into Dipper’s hair, kissing the crown of his head. “Okay.” He’d allow him to sleep in for a little bit more. It was Valentine’s Day after all. But that was also why Bill’s mind was racing in an almost panicked way, wanting to get on with the day and shower his boyfriend in affection.

Once again. Wrapped around his finger, bending to his whims.

Enough time passed to warrant Bill waking Dipper back up with a shower of kisses. The sleepy boy in his arms started giggling, ducking his head to avoid the tickly feeling that could trail to his neck if not protected.

“Time to wake up, rise and shine! It’s an important day.” Bill sat up, gathering Dipper into his arms with a bunch of blankets. Dipper finally sat up on his own in Bill’s lap, stretching and yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“It is?” Dipper mumbled. He didn’t remember anything special was coming up. “What is it?”

“Valentine’s Day, silly!” Bill threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, carrying his swathed boyfriend in his arms. He made his way to the kitchen.

Dipper eyed the surroundings as he was moved, leaning his head against Bill’s chest. “Oh. Right.” His brain was slowly catching up now.

“I have a whole day planned out for us!” On the kitchen table, a bouquet of red roses and a heart filled with chocolates lay in the middle. Bill had put them there before he went to bed the night before when Dipper was already in the bedroom. “Beginning with this.”

Dipper’s eyes widened in surprise. So did the smile on his face, which Bill copied, positively beaming. “Oh my god, Bill, thank you so much.” He laughed happily, turning to cup Bill’s cheeks and kiss him when he was set down in a chair.

Bill smiled even wider, kissing him in return. “No problem. Anything for you.” He turned around and walked further into the kitchen. “But don’t be so surprised now! There’s even better things in store.” He cast a wink over his shoulder, making Dipper perk up in curiosity.

“Oh? Should I be worried?” Dipper leaned his chin on his hand, watching Bill. The other was gathering ingredients. Dipper pulled the flowers and chocolates close, sighing to the sweet scent.

“Of course not!” Bill scoffed. “Why should you?” Now, where was the sugar? He looked high up in the pantry, moving the flour out of the way. There we go. He reached in and grabbed the white and pink bag of sugar, setting it down on the counter.

“Your definition of ‘fun’ and ‘better’ is way different than mine,” Dipper deadpanned. The last time Bill insisted something he planned was fun, Dipper ended up sprinting away from an angry basilisk and had to get stitches.

Bill rolled his eyes, turning away from Dipper. “Have a little hope in me, geesh.” He fell quiet, chewing on his bottom lip. “It’ll be a good day. I promise.” He knew it would be.

“I’ll hold you to it.” Dipper leaned back in his chair, bringing his knees to his chest. He curled up some more in the blankets he was wrapped in. Why exactly were these brought with him? Not like Dipper was complaining. They were comfy.

Although Bill’s definition of fun was skewed, he was curious on what he had planned. Surely it’d be an adventure, knowing him. Or at least unforgettable.

Bill spent the rest of the time making Dipper’s favorite breakfast, a rarely made but savorable treat. Crepes. He didn’t allow Dipper to peek at what he was doing until the plate was in front of him, piled with whipped cream and strawberries.

Dipper’s eyes positively lit up. “Crepes!” Without another word, he instantly dug in. He didn’t even notice Bill watching him in amusement, stuffing his face with the sweet meal. It was so _good!_

“Easy there,” Bill chided, “or you’ll get sick.” Dipper waved off the worry, licking his lips of whipped cream.

“Whatever. It’ll be worth it.” Bill snorted in response. He took a seat next to Dipper and began to eat. Oh, it _was_ tasty. He should make this more often.

Dipper finished quite quickly, stuffed and happy. He practically purred in contentment. “You didn’t have to, Bill. But thank you. It was so good!”

If it was possible, Bill would have heart eyes. Pride swelled in his chest. “Good.” He was almost done with his own plate, and he had to agree. Those were some _really_ good crepes.

Dipper zoned out into his thoughts while he waited. Valentine’s Day. He had something for Bill hidden under the bed, but when should he give it to him? It paled in comparison to Bill’s gifts already. Just some boxes of chocolates and a deer tooth on a chain, which he put a lot of work into.

Bill burst Dipper out of his thoughts when he stood up and took their plates to the sinks. He swiftly washed them off and set them in the rack to dry, not wasting any time. The clock was ticking after all!

“I declare the first half of today a lazy day,” he announced, hands on his hips. Dipper looked up from admiring the flowers, recalling where their vase was.

“Oh?”

“Yup! Anything you want to do.” Bill seemed way too excited for just lounging the morning away, but okay then.

“...There _are_ a few episodes of Ghost Adventurers I want to catch up on,” Dipper admitted. But was it worthy of spending Valentine’s Day morning watching them?

“Perfect.” Before Dipper could say anything else, Bill swept him off of his feet for the second time that morning and dumped them both on the couch. Dipper yelped at suddenly being moved. The remote was set in his lap.

“Are you serious? There’s _nothing_ else you want to do?” Dipper asked.

“Nope,” Bill answered. “Today’s all about you.” He pulled him onto his lap, pulling him close.

Dipper wasn’t about to protest. Getting some pampering and love was the dream. He shrugged and leaned against Bill, flipping the TV on and over to his favorite show.

Even if so much of what the investigators did was foolish and blatantly incorrect, Bill didn’t complain. He was just happy he had Dipper in his arms, who was happy and comfortable. They passed the morning like this, rousing once the last episode ended. It was around noon when it did.

Bill stretched his arms behind him. “Let’s go get dressed and go into town for lunch, hm? I know of a nice place we can go to.”

Dipper felt almost bad that Bill was doing all this for him, that he wasn’t reciprocating enough of it and he was just taking. But Bill was insisting, so he did his best to push those worries away. “Ooh, alright.” He was let go from his boyfriend’s embrace and began to get ready for the day, the other trailing behind.

Once they were done, Dipper turned up dressed in red flannel, jeans, his old and beat up Pinetree hat, and sneakers. Bill’s outfit was, as usual, fancier than Dipper’s was. A yellow dress shirt, black bowtie, black slacks, and nice shoes. Dipper found that he always looked dashing, though, no matter what he wore. (Bill thought the same thing for Dipper.)

The couple made their way hand-in-hand into town, awaiting the rest of the day with excitement. Many people were out and about, gifting their partners with chocolates, flowers, shows of affection. Dipper, although not one for PDA, found the theme of the streets endearing. There was so much love in this town if you really looked and paid attention.

It made sense, if he thought about it. This town gave Dipper the love of his life and his passion. It was fitting.

Bill swung their hands up and down, exchanging kisses with Dipper every once in a while.

“It’s so beautiful out today,” the brunet remarked, looking up at the sky. It was a little chilly, but spring was beginning to set in with bright sun, clear sky and illuminated green trees.

“Not more beautiful than you,” Bill replied, grinning. Dipper rolled his eyes, blushing, and punched his arm.

“That was sappy. Horribly sappy.”

“But it’s true!”

“Whatever.” The sentiment was still appreciated, though. Dipper looked away, cheeks completely red and his heart warm. He looked up once Bill pulled him into Greasy’s Diner.

“You made it sound like it was somewhere we haven’t been before.” Dipper gave Bill a look, who only laughed.

The place was full of teenage couples, all love drunk on each other. Exchanging fries, sighing dreamily over one another, taking selfies of them kissing.

Despite the ongoing (annoying?) theme, Lazy Susan treated each person with the same cheerful attitude. She looked up as the bell chimed when they entered.

“Dipper!” she greeted, always happy to see him. She’s known him since he was twelve and now here he was, a grown adult of 21. She couldn’t help but have a somewhat motherly attitude towards him - she watched him grow up.

“Hey, Lazy Susan! How’ve you been?” They were ushered over to a free booth and sat down.

“Fantastic!” Lazy Susan brought out her notepad and pen. “Now, what can I get you two love birds?”

The couple was used to be referred to as such, but Dipper still could never get over it, flushing.

Bill took over. Dipper would melt into a mess of stuttering and humiliation if he hadn’t. “A strawberry smoothie, please. Two straws.”

Lazy Susan smiled suggestively. “One strawberry smoothie, two straws, coming right up.” She manually opened her blue eyelid. “Wink!” With that, she was off.

“...Does she always have to make it so obvious-”

“Yup,” Dipper interrupted. “She does. That’s Lazy Susan and she’s never changing.” He looked up, raising a brow. “ _Two_ straws?”

Bill grinned sheepishly. “Sharing a smoothie. Isn’t that the cliche movie scene?”

“A _milkshake_ , but even then, you don’t have to stick to the cliches.” Dipper grabbed a napkin from the dispenser against the window and began tearing it up. It was something to do with his hands while they waited.

“Valentine’s Day in its existence is a cliche, Pinetree,” Bill tsked. “And a scam for money. Let us be cliche for once.”

Dipper snickered. “Okay then, man. We’ll be cliche for once.”

The smoothie came with two straws, just as promised. Bill set it on a napkin, pointedly smiling aggravatingly towards the straws.

“Drink up!”

Despite Dipper’s loathing for cheesy movie moments, he still enjoyed them when it was him and Bill. That included the smoothie, which was actually pretty delicious. Their faces were inches apart as they slurped up the pink drink.

Bill was having a good time, but he was visibly eager to get up and to the next event. He paid for the drink and pulled Dipper out, heading towards a destination unknown to the brunet.

“Wait- where are we going?” Dipper asked, trying to keep up with Bill’s speed walk. He had been yanked from his spot without any warning and now they were borderline running somewhere.

“It’s a surprise! You’ve got to wait.” It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the one and only Gravity Falls Arcade.

Dipper’s eyes lit up. It was his favorite place in the town, even now in his twenties. “Are you serious?!”

Bill proudly puffed his chest. “Of course I am! What are you doing, just standing here?” He pulled Dipper along by his hand. “Let’s go inside.”

One moment they were outside the arcade, and the next they were inside with pockets full of tokens that would last them hours.

Dipper felt like a little kid again, making a beeline for his favorite game of all time: Fight Fighters. Even if his time with Rumble McSkirmish was vaguely traumatizing, the game still continued to be his favorite.

The only problem, though, was Rumble refusing to be Dipper’s character. Each time he tried selecting him, Rumble would punch the selector away and glare visciousy. The guy clearly had a vendetta against him. Dipper winced, finally settling for another character. Bill selected one as well and they fought against each other.

Bill didn’t admit that he let Dipper win.

Dancy Pants Revolution was still unplugged and preoccupied by Old Man McGucket. That weird old man never changed.

Bill eyed him as they passed by, letting Dipper drag him around. He couldn’t help but find his partner’s excitement endearing, sighing.

They were the only ones, spare a few other people, in the arcade. They easily lasted a few hours up until dinner.

“And here we’re off to the next place.” Bill took Dipper’s hand, bringing him out of the arcade. He looked over to Dipper’s somewhat incredulous expression. “Don’t give me that look. I told you I had everything planned out.”

Bill led them to a fancier restaurant than Greasy’s Diner. It was very nice, actually. It was spotless, for one, which was saying something compared to other places in the town. The lights were dim and red tinted, no doubt for Valentine’s Day, and the tables were separated enough to give each party room to themselves. The atmosphere was sophisticated and quiet, something one could appreciate from time to time.

They ordered a steak and red wine together. Dipper protested getting such a fancy meal. The price was outrageous. Bill waved it off, insisting on spoiling him.

While the couple dined, the rest of the restaurant oozed sensuality for the holiday. Dipper swore he could taste the Northwest influence in there too. To put it simply, Dipper was not fit for this restaurant in the slightest.

Bill began to get jittery halfway through. The time - the time that he’s waited months for the right time - was approaching and he was so excited, yet so nervous. He felt a little sick because of the nerves.

Would Dipper say yes? Of course he would, they were love-sick over each other. But the off chance of him saying no..

Dipper noticed Bill’s discomfort without difficulty. He furrowed his brows and leaned closer. “Are you okay?”

Was it really so obvious? Just then, Bill noticed his knee was bouncing up and down. He quickly put a stop to it. “Yeah!” he replied a little too quick. He inwardly winced. “Yeah, I’m good.” The smile he put on was force, but melted into a genuine one.

Dipper looked over Bill warily, but nodded. “Alright then. Whatever you say.”

They finished their dinner and paid, leaving the restaurant just as the sun finished its descent below the horizon. The sky was becoming darker and darker, the people of Gravity Falls settling in to rest.

“And the last event of the day,” Bill murmured, almost too quiet to hear. He was leading them up to the hill overlooking Gravity Falls, covered in grass and flowers. It had the best view of the night sky in the world.

“And why are we up here?” Dipper questioned as they reached the peak. He couldn’t complain since the whole day had been so enjoyable and the stars were particularly bright tonight. The moon, too, was bright in its tender way.

Bill sat down in the grass. “To stargaze, of course.” He pat the spot next to him, laying down and tucking an arm beneath his head. “We can’t pass up such a clear night.”

Dipper smiled, heart melting. “I guess you’re right. It’d be a shame.” He lied down in the space Bill indicated for him. His head found a spot on the other’s shoulder. Their hands slipped together naturally, fingers twining.

The time spent on that hill felt infinite. It just stretched on with no end in sight, completely quiet and calm, a tranquility that could never be found within civilization. A peace that assured all worries, insisting you’ll be okay. That nothing mattered except the moment happening now.

“There you are,” Bill spoke up after a long stretch of silence, pointing up to the Big Dipper in the sky. “Way up in the sky, to stay forever.”

Dipper chuckled softly, feeling himself flush. Bill’s words were too sweet. There was no way he could be compared to those gorgeous, ancient marks of time. “Not forever.”

“Nearly forever.”

“I’ll give you that.” Dipper sighed, staring up at the stars. They twinkled brightly, increasingly gentle. It was almost as if their sole purpose was for comfort, to soothe the broken. To mend lives and hearts back together. To heal.

Bill felt the box in his pocket, heart creeping into his throat. This was the perfect time he’d been waiting for. He was going to do it. He was finally going to do it. “Dipper?”

Dipper’s attention snapped to Bill. He _never_ used his name. It was always Pinetree, Sapling, or some other form of pet name. Not Dipper. “Yeah?” What was going on?

Bill stood up, prompting Dipper to follow. He slipped the box out while the other wasn’t looking and held it behind his back. “I..” His mind went blank. How was he supposed to sum up their whole entire relationship into a few sentences? What if they weren’t good enough?

Dipper frowned, concern in his eyes and stepped forward. “You’ve been acting weird since dinner. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Oh, that amount of care Dipper had. Bill smiled. It’d be okay. “Yes, hun, I’m sure.” He took a deep breath, beginning to ask the most important question he ever would in his life.

“Dipper, there is no doubt in my mind when I say that I love you with all that I am. You’ve been the most important thing in the world to me for so long, the best thing in my life. You’ve been my _world._ ”

Dipper was taken back from the weight of the words Bill was confessing. What.. what was happening?

“I’ve never been so interested, invested in, utterly enchanted by anything in existence. After everything we’ve been through together… You are everything to me. By the moon and the stars, I never want to live my life without you in it.”

Bill brought the small box out, getting down on one knee. Dipper gasped, hands flying to his mouth. He instantly teared up.

“Dipper Pines, will you marry me?”

The box flipped open, exposing a golden band. It glinted in the pale moonlight that shone down on them.

This was it. After years of laughter and adventure, years of shared hopes, dreams, memories, tears and redemption and love. Years of taking on the world, the unknown, together.

Bill held his breath.

Dipper’s eyes were glassy, already spilling with tears. He got down on his knees, crashed forward and kissed Bill hard with everything he had. All of his love poured into that one kiss, all the love that he felt over the years, and the love that would come in the future.

“I-Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Can't Help Falling in Love With You for the full effect.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
